


Fucks Not Found

by keicros_caramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Osamu, Boyfriends, Business, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Suna Rintarou, Voice Kink, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel
Summary: “What if...I go down on you,” Suna paused to lick a stripe on the space behind Osamu’s ear, “and let’s see if we can get away with it?”“Rin, what—”“I agree.” At his laptop screen, Kita kept talking.>> Virtual business meetings and legs spread in front of the webcam. That’s it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Fucks Not Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musubitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musubitch/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Lex Musubi/Lex Moriarty, a known clown, anifb content creator and the new owner of my damn Facebook feed. This is also for my internet friends who gave me the ideas and concept, lol. Stay chill. Car loves you all. 
> 
> With that said, prepare for some good ol’ fucking and chill. As always, enjoy reading luvluvs. Today’s shipping is #HealthyRelationshipGoals, SunaOsa.

It was five o’clock when their mother left for the airport, and it was only a few minutes later when Atsumu heard the window in the next room sliding open. 

With that, he knew better than to stay in the same floor as Osamu and Suna, especially on the day where Osamu specifically told him it was a “business meeting” and not a “movie night”. As per their secret code, it meant he was horny and he should stay out of the way. As much as Atsumu had the urge to stay just to see them horny and annoyed, he still grabbed his blankets and settled on the couch, his earbuds playing music on the loudest volume. Upstairs, Osamu successfully sneaked Suna in without the security cameras knowing he even existed. 

* * *

Suna held back his moan as he came, his grip on Osamu’s hair tightening. The other man kept his head down, taking in his load and even sucking his tip until it’s milked clean. 

On the bed, Osamu’s laptop promptly dies with the cheesy Netflix movie they were watching gone unwatched. The said chef remained on his knees for a short while before standing up quietly. 

“Heyyyy,” Suna cooed. “No cuddles?” 

“Sticky.” Osamu only vaguely gestured to his throat before walking away. Suna caught a glimpse of a frown from his boyfriend’s handsome face, but promptly ignored it upon remembering the food-lover’s sensitivity to taste. 

“Oh.” 

He instead waited for his lover to return from a water break, lazily pulling his jeans back on and ditching the belt. When Osamu went back, he snatched him from behind the door and wrapped him in a hot embrace. 

“‘Samu, baby,” he called, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms. Holding him never failed to feel so right. Suna nuzzled onto his neck and licked a stripe right on the sensitive spots. “Why don't you get on top and ride—“ 

“I...I have a call, Rin.” 

“And?” Suna nuzzled onto his neck, not at all eager to let his boyfriend go. “Let’s do it anyway, who the hell is it?” 

Osamu pushed away slightly to meet his eyes. A dead serious gaze confused Suna enough to stop and stare back. 

“Kita Shinsuke,” Osamu whispered. 

“...Yo shit.” 

Suna’s arms started to let go before he knew it. Osamu was already reaching for his dead laptop while he watched in neglect. “So no sitting on my lap while you’re—“ 

“I’ve been through enough.” 

They both went quiet for a while. Suna stared in confusion; was Osamu mad? What did he do? 

When Osamu reached for his charger, Suna held his hand and plugged it for him. 

“Rin...” 

They met eyes and with full sincerity, Suna sighed. Seeing how pushy he had been, he already knew something was wrong. “Osamu, I’m sorry.” 

“I just don’t want to fight.” The gray-haired man whispered as he sets up the plugged laptop on Atsumu’s lazy breakfast-in-bed tray. 

It was even worse. Not fighting means no addressing the issue, at least as long as Osamu doesn’t “want to fight”. Suna kept his mouth shut, only to attempt a compromise. 

“Uh yeah,” Suna said, making himself comfortable on the bedspace behind the laptop. “That’s why I’m saying sorry.” 

_For whatever it is that I’m supposed to be sorry for_ , was left unsaid. 

“I’ve been through enough, I said. Let’s talk about this later. It’s just...” Osamu met his eyes past the laptop and frowned, sighing heavily before massaging the bridge of his nose. Suna involuntarily prepared himself for a long lecture, but that’s when he spotted the redness flushing on his lover’s ears. He started to whisper inaudibly. 

“What? I didn’t catch that.” 

Osamu narrowed his eyes, whispering louder past clenched teeth. “I said that...youhave thebestdickI’veeversuckedbut—“ 

Suna choked on his own spit. 

“Say what?” He held back his amused laughter and knelt, towering over the laptop desk and leaning close to Osamu’s face. “Say it again to my face.” 

“No.” 

“Exact words.” 

A gulp, then, “I said...that you have the best dick I’ve ever sucked.” 

The narrow-eyed brunet felt no shame in his growing erection. He opened his mouth to whisper more provocative things, ready to leave hickeys on Osamu’s neck like he used to, only to be pushed back...again. 

“I’m serious about Kita calling me though so shut the fuck up, okay?” He held a breath, possibly to wear off the pink blush on his face. 

“But what about the best dick you've ever sucked?” he whined, matched with an exaggerated pout. A disappointed glare met Suna’s shamelessness.

“Holy shit, just ugh! Moan more for me next time.” He gave in, finally giving attention to his laptop. “I’m giving you the best head I can and you have no appreciative moaning or whatsoever. That’s it. I’ll...explain later—“ 

“What? I appreciate you! I appreciate your blowjobs!” he argued, honest in all essence of the word. 

Osamu contained another embarrassed blush. “Jesus Christ, Rin. Shush. This is a business call. When I say later, I mean it.” 

Suna can only scoff and whine under his voice, staring at the ceiling incredulously. “You want emotions? Do you want me fuck you while monologuing Shakesp—“ 

Osamu cuts him off with a glare and an angry mouse click, enveloping the room with the loud conversation from an ongoing virtual meeting. Suna swallowed back his words with a sigh of surrender, falling back to the bed with no further word. As much as he loved talking Osamu into arousal, he knew how much food-related entrepreneurial passions mattered to his boyfriend. 

Also, it was a meeting with Kita fucking Shinsuke. He had to shut up; it was practically hard-wired into his brain since high school. 

“— _and I believe that—oh, Osamu Miya’s finally here. Good afternoon._ ” Kita’s cool voice emerged from the call. Suna rolled over and hugged a pillow, instead opting to watch his lover’s gorgeous face. “ _May I ask why you’re five minutes late?_ ”

The onigiri chef promptly looks at Suna, who only motioned a blowjob with a fist and a tongue on his cheek. Osamu shifts to cover the sight with the laptop, trying his best to appear unbothered. Even with the same cannot be said with his lower extremities, he had enough clownery expertise with all the years he spent with his brother. 

It has to rub up on him eventually. 

Putting on the most unbothered face he can, he continued. 

“Oh, uh, I just got caught up with my brother as usual. You know him,” he then laughed half-heartedly. At the back of his head, he can feel Atsumu protesting about the false blame. “I’m sorry, Kita, please continue. I believe I haven’t missed anything important yet....?” 

“ _Yes, I see,_ ” Kita said, _“Anyways...”_

The meeting finally went on. Meanwhile, Osamu tried his best to ignore Suna tracing circles on his bare ankles. He reacted with a few swift kicks, but ignored it when the hands went back. 

* * *

Alas, the long introduction finally proceeded to Kita’s main presentation. When all cameras and mics had to be turned off for the sake of the Powerpoint, even Osamu found himself losing focus. He kept wandering back mentally to earlier, which is the first Netflix and Chill they had together for a while. 

He must have expected too much, especially from a perpetually tired person like Suna, but was he the one at fault for expecting more? Did they just fuck really good that one time and that's it? That's the peak quality sex they'll get? 

Suna noticed this and tipped the laptop screen down slightly, waking him out of his daze. 

“Baby.”

“What?” was his quiet answer. 

Suna proceeded to pick up the laptop desk and move it slightly farther, replacing it with himself in front of Osamu. The ash-blonde didn't resist when Suna leaned their foreheads together. His rough hands brushed his hair gently, feeling its warmth as if committing the texture to memory. They may have gone for sex first then love second, but being apart had done them less good than anything. 

Being apart really wasn't the same. 

“Seriously, I'm sorry.”

“I'm not blaming you for anything.”

“Except you totally do.” Suna chuckled. “I took note now though. You do want your brother hearing us. Sneaky bi--“

“What? I do not--stop kinkshaming me!” Osamu whined. “Fucker.”

“I was just holding back noises because I thought he doesn't know that we're...doing business!” Suna explained. “If he's this quiet downstairs then he knows, right?”

“That I want to be fucked? Uh, yeah.”

“You're adorable.” Suna moved to sit behind him instead, letting him lean onto his chest as Osamu refocused on Kita's powerpoint. “I really missed you.”

“I know.”

Another moment of silence washed over with all sounds only from the business call, until Kita took a short break to drink some water. That's when Suna inched some hands inside Osamu's shirt. 

“Rin,” he called with a low voice. “What are you doing?”

“I have to make up for it,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Osamu only gulped when he felt Rin's smirk as he kissed his neck. He doesn't need to see it to know: the pervert just had a mischievous idea. 

“What if...I go down on you,” Suna paused to lick a stripe on the space behind Osamu’s ear, “and let’s see if we can get away with it?” 

“Jesus Christ, Rin,” Osamu whispered, holding his head in his hands in an attempt to hide his flushed face. “What if we get ca—“ 

“Then try your best to stay attentive, darling.” 

“ _I agree_.” At his laptop screen, Kita kept talking. “ _This year’s rice projects is the most successful they had ever been._ ” 

Osamu didn’t protest much when Suna smiled and trailed kisses down his chest to his groin. 

* * *

“You’re...too loud—Ah!” 

Suna pulled away agonizingly slow, letting his red tip off with a pop. He flashed a sly smirk as he stroked him. “You were complaining that I’m too quiet, and now you’re bitching because I’m too loud?” 

Osamu gulped as he Suna swiftly licked him from his base to the tip, obviously enjoying antagonizing him as well. “Fucking hell, Rin.” 

“Keep looking,” he whispered. “You want noise? Let me suck you with _emotions_.” 

Osamu can only brace himself with a deep sigh, for he did not expect what hell he got himself into. Dating Suna Rintarou during college until adulthood; if anyone were to dare highschool-Osamu to ask Suna Rintarou out again, he’d still do it. Now that the bastard actually said yes and got him in almost a decade-long commitment, sometimes he still can’t believe he could be so lucky. Suna Rintarou is a fine man with a clear head, loving conscience— 

“Mhnmmmn!” 

—and a skilled tongue.

“Ugh, shit--Are you serious, Rin?” He managed to blurt out a few words. “If I had to unmute, Kita’s entire fucking rice field will hear you!” 

“What, scared that your onigiris will get jealous? Let the whole damn valley hear you moan for all I care,” he laughed, snuggling onto his boyfriend’s dick while he talks. “The last time I checked, ‘Samu darling, that’s not my problem.” 

“Heaven—fuck!” Is this who he is now? Weighing all his options for a quick second, Osamu reached down his body and pulled Rin off his dick by his hair. “Fuck it.” 

“Hmm?” Suna promptly smirks, a knowing gaze slipping past his narrow eyes. Osamu panted, gripping onto his hair for dear life. He looked down at him with lidded eyes. “What is it?”

“If I’m going to cum then fuck me right.” 

“Awe, so soon? I want to edge you for a few more minutes...” Suna was already climbing over him eagerly. If he didn’t touch the warm laptop charger and glanced over the call in alarm, Osamu doubted he’d even remember there was an ongoing call. 

Before he can think of an actual coherent reply, Osamu gently pushed the laptop desk away and moved farther onto the bed, making space for the both of them. He crashed his lips into Suna and ghosted his hands on his belt, only to feel the waistband itself. 

“Fuck you, you were expecting a round two huh?” Osamu snorted as they both slipped out of their clothes. 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you in a month.” Suna cupped his face and gave him a small smile, right before leaning down into another passionate kiss. 

“ _This project is believed to be of great benefit not just to the rice farmers foundation but also to Onigiri Miya....—_ ” Kita's voice served as background to their love-making, with the Miya in question having his legs spread in front of the turned-off cam. 

“Ugh, I missed you so much,” Suna whispered as he slowly brought Osamu down his length, hands underneath the other’s knees. 

“You meant you missed fucking me?” he replied breathlessly, only to cover his mouth when a loud whine escaped when Suna bottomed out on him. He made himself comfortable as his boyfriend’s familiar length pushed into his walls.

“ _Shall we begin with the Onigiri Miya’s proposal?_ ” 

Then Suna started moving. 

“Fuck, ‘Samu. Don’t ever leave on a business trip again,” Suna whispered between moans. He kept assisting Osamu’s body to move, nose buried onto the hair which feel he missed, hands on the nicest skin he’d ever touched. 

At the declaration, Osamu reached past his shoulder and tapped Suna’s cheek, turning to plant a passionate kiss on the lips that made him oh so weak. Suna then guided Osamu to hold his own legs up and wide to the laptop webcam, using all his strength to move him faster. The quick pace made Osamu gasp onto the kiss. 

“Ah shit, Rin! Fuck—“ 

“ _Wait, that’s too fast,_ ” one of the guys on Kita’s team asked. “ _What is it about the finance statement again? I’m sorry._ ”

“You’re so amazing, ‘Samu,” Suna cooed, knowing both of them are seconds closer to their release. He nipped onto his boyfriend’s neck and ear even more, groaning and whispering more sweet nothings that also meant everything to them. 

“Rin, I can’t—I’m coming!” 

“Oh yeah?” Suna made sure to let the vibrations of his throat drop by Osamu’s back.  
  
“Rin, Rin, _Rin_ —“ 

“Is my darling going to cum?” Suna smirked as he went sloppier with his thrusts himself. “Why don’t we cum together—“ 

“ _Yes. Let’s do it together,_ ” Kita said, agreeing with one of the representatives of Onigiri Miya’s team. The meeting, at this point, had gone completely ignored. All that possessed their minds were their throbbing sex and the heat they shared. 

“Ah, baby, you’re so fucking tight, shit, shit—“ 

“AH FUCK, RIN, WAIT, I—“ 

Before they knew it, a streak of white sticky substance littered not just the tray, but Osamu's laptop screen as well. Suna cradled the barely conscious man between his arms, eyes blinking in both amusement and surprise at what they had done. 

“ _I believe we have come. To an agreement, I meant._ ” At Osamu's screen, Kita Shinsuke pops up when the shared powerpoint presentation disappeared. 

Suna cannot help the smirk seeing their former captain’s face on a screen that was stained by Osamu’s cum. 

“ _Osamu, are you there? That’s it for my business proposal. What do you think? Your team liked it but I’d like to hear from you too._ ” Kita asked. 

_Is he still here?_ Suna also wondered, holding Osamu who looked almost half-asleep.

“Suna...” Osamu weakly called, probably too dazed and only responded with his name being called. 

At this, Suna looked back at his boyfriend, who still had his head leaned back and possibly still roaming in the highest clouds his orgasm took him too. Suna gently pats his cheek to wake him up back to reality. 

“Hey,” Suna fought the urge to laugh, both at ecstasy, warmth and amusement. He held Osamu's chin and angled his face gently to face Kita and whatever rice calendar he was presenting. “Kita asks if you're there. He said you should read bullet two on the presentation.” 

“F-fuck off.” Osamu panted, swatting Suna’s hands away from his face. Upon looking down, eyes re-focusing after the best orgasm he’d ever had in a while, he just realized his position—legs spread open in front of the laptop where their former captain and other co-workers blinked back at them expectantly. 

Suna laughed. If only they can fuck every time Osamu had a virtual meeting. 

It was the best thing he’s ever done. He wondered why they never did it before. “Hey, babe. On what days do you have a conference?” 

“Shut up, you horny bastard.” Osamu’s face was red once again. “I'll suck you off once I'm done with this.”

And with that, the chef is back. Osamu unmuted his mic and started to speak, voice still breathy and rough but composed nonetheless. Suna hoped to whatever deity that they would get through undiscovered.

His libido, however, thinks otherwise. A part of him also likes the thought of being caught. 

* * *

The next morning, Osamu walked Suna out and was met by the sight of his twin dozing off on the couch. 

“How did it go? You secured a deal or somethin'?” Atsumu slurred, still half-asleep. “We get to have free rice?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, uninterested now that his boyfriend is gone. 

“Oh finally, thank fuck. I’m sleeping upstairs.” Atsumu wasted no time pushing himself up to stand. Osamu watched in confusion as Atsumu walked to the stairs. 

“The hell you mean?”

“Oh, I don't know. What if I get Omi over and I’d give you a taste of your own 6-hour long moaning and bed creaks asmr?”

“...Shit.”

A shiver went down Suna's spine as he drove home that day. At least he got head, and did one of the hottest things with Osamu that he'd ever done. Meanwhile, Osamu shamefully wiped his screen off of cum. 

_Error 404: Fucks Not Found_

**Author's Note:**

> I—kdkdkkdks,, I finally finished this piece after four whole months. Four whole months for a 3000-word piece. I wish I can go back to my glory days back in July and August where I can produce a fic with a maximum week-long gap. 
> 
> Anyw, thank you for reading! To Lex, u cool. To friends, y’all horny. To everyone else, y’all horny AND cool. Stay chill, mwah.


End file.
